NYC
by xoxBubblicious
Summary: Blake Antrey has to move away from Verona and to New York City. She has to leave all of her friends behind, but now she can start that popular clique like she's always dreamed of. To make things better her BFF moves into her house! Rated T for language
1. Getting Ready

_Ok, so, I know this chapter is really boring! But trust me, it gets more exciting on the way!_

_Please read and review, give me suggestions, this is my first FanFic._

_I own: All the characters, character's IM screennames, and this plot!_

* * *

It was only one day until the first day of sixth grade. Blake Antrey was very excited; it was time for a new beginning. She had moved to New York City from the small town of Verona. It was a bit sad to leave her old friends behind, but now she could have what she wanted. She would get to be the most popular girl in sixth grade, she would get to take on a totally new style, she would get to start her own little clique; now was her chance to be the person she actually wanted to be.

Blake had gone shopping with her grandma yesterday and bought a billion things. Her grandma was rich and spoiled her rotten, along with her mom and dad. All the clothes Blake had bought were either Ralph Lauren or Candies. She was in love with both of them! Now she was putting clothes or her life-size mannequin, trying to decide what would be best for the first day. So far she had decided on her ah-dorable dark-grey shirt with a pink horse and rider on it (/pictures/main6225.jpg). For pants she just picked out simple tight, light blue jeans. Now shoes were easy. Her blue, grey, and pink Ralph Lauren polo shoes were great (/blog/wp-content/uploads/2007/08/journeysdunks007.jpg). Sure, the shoes might seem a little boyish, but whatever, they looked fab. Well, the pinks weren't totally the same but whatever. Now pants...tight light blue jeans flared at the bottom would be ah-dorable! Blake found the pants and put them on the mannequin. It wasn't long before the outfit was completed with thin silver bangles on her right hand, three _real_ diamond rings on her left hand, her silver locket, and small silver hoop earrings. Make-up was simple; Blake had planned that while she was shopping: a small dust of light pink blush, Liplicious gloss; cherry vanilla flavor, and a little bit of light pink eye shadow, the color of the pink on her shoes.

"Blake! Dinner's ready!" Marie, her mom, shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Blake shouted back. She looked over the outfit one more time and then ran down the stairs. She took her place at the dinner table and waited to be served. Tonight they were having white rice with corn and green beans mixed in. Marie put two dollops onto her white plate. Her grandma was over as well. Blake poured herself a cup of apple cider, salted her food, and then began to eat.

"So, how was shopping?" Dave, her dad, inquired. Blake swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"It was great! I got TONS of new stuff." She replied happily.

"Cool, what does 'stuff' refer to?" Dave asked. Blake laughed.

"Shirts, pants, shoes, purses, jewellery, lip gloss, nail polish, make-up, shampoo, conditioner, a new pack of shavers, soap, face wash, hair ties, hair clips, and we got lunch!" Blake finished her list of things. Then she stroked her hair. "And, as you can see, I got my hair done!" Her brown hair that had always been down to her hips was now an inch past her shoulders, her hair was layered, she had side bangs, and had bright blue highlights. Dave looked her over.

"It looks good, and did you remember to thank your grandma?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Of course I did!" Blake retorted. She wasn't _that_ rude! Dave laughed. They continued eating with a few words of conversation here and there.

"Thanks mom, it was delicious!" Blake complimented as she set her plate and cup in the sink. Blake smiled brightly and then ran up the stairs and into her big room. She plugged in her laptop and flopped down on her bed. She signed onto AIM and began talking with her friends from Verona.

**VtownChica680: OMG BLAKE!! Hey guurliee!! We miss you sooo much!!**

**AriesHottie96: Hey Ash! I miss you guys too! I'm really pissed about moving :( but I'm coming to visit over the breaks and over the summer!**

**VtownChica680: You'd better! Cant w8 2 c u :( I'm trying to get my parents to move to New York, not even kidding!**

Blake sighed; it was hard leaving her best friend behind. They both wanted the same thing, this same new life that Blake had. There was nothing more that she wanted than for her BFF to move to New York City.

**AriesHottie96: good! Chica I want you here soooo damn bad its not even funny! I'm nervous to start, like yeah, im outgoing and all, but it would be nice to have at least one friend with me the whole time that I new I could tell anything to :(**

**VtownChica680: im gonna miss u sooo much, im gonna threaten to run away if my parents don't let us move there! But just know u'll always be my BFFAEAEAE even if u make new friends, OK?**

**AriesHottie96: aww, chica! I'm gonna make new friends, no doubt, but you will ALWAYS be my BFFAEAEAE! Alright? No one will replace u Ashelie!**

**VtownChica680: kk, good 2 hear :) now get ur damn ass back over to Verona!! Jk babee, I need to get my damn ass over to NYC!**

**AriesHottie96: hell to the yess!! Haha i missers u :( get ur parents to move here!! Tell them if they dnt want 2 move we'll adopt uu!! Haha!!**

**VtownChica680: ik!! Rarr rarr, hey, Nat just signed on!! Let's set up a chat so me n u n nat n chrys n kay can all talk to each otha :)**

**AriesHottie96: haha, aight, 1 sec**

**YOU HAVE JUST ENTERED BLAKE'S NYC ROOM**

**VtownChica680 has entered the room**

**MzPrincess86 has entered the room**

**SweetieKay has entered the room**

**DiamondLuva23 has entered the room**

**AriesHottie96: Good, we're all here!**

**MzPrincess86: I MISS U A HELLA LOT!!**

**AriesHottie96: I miss u 2 Nat :( GET ALL UR ASSES OVER HERE!! Haha**

**SweetieKay: B!! Y did u have to mooove?**

**DiamondLuva23: Yeah, c'mon, how could u leave ur Chrystal babee??**

**AriesHottie96: I'm srry guys :'( Kay: Cause my parents are dipshits, no, haha, well they are, but that's not y we moved, its cause my dad didn't like living in such a small town, he complained he didn't get enough business ya da ya da ya!! Lame lame lame alem lame**

**AriesHottie96: lame, and Chrys: I couldn't leave u!! I didn't I want to leave any of u dammit!! Get chyo asses ova here!!**

**VtownChica680: oh.mi.gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!!**

**AriesHottie96: WHAT?!**

**MzPrincess86: WHAT?!**

**SweetieKay: wat?**

**DiamondLuva23: what happened??**

**VtownChica680: -dances in circles and smacks into wall- OHMIGOOOOOD!!**

**AriesHottie96: TELL US WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT!! :-P i wuv u**

**VtownChica680: haha, ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod!! GUESS WHAT!!**

**SweetieKay: TELL US ALREADY!!**

**MzPrincess86: WHAT?! STOP HOLDING ME UNDER SUSPENSE!!**

**DiamondLuva23: I agree with all of, B: TELL US WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT!! Kay: TELL US ALREADY! Nat: DONT KEEP ME UNDER SUSPENSE!!**

**VtownChica680: Haha, aight aiight...**

**VtownChica680: MY PANRETS EXPLODED!! IM GOING TO NEW YORK BABEEE!!**

**AriesHottie96: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**AriesHottie96: r u effing kidding me!?**

**VtownChica680: no!! Im seris!! Theye on hte ocmuptre booikng a filhgt rihgt now!! im on my labpop i did tihs wohle dramatic thig were I ws lie "mom...dad...PLESE, Blake has been my bset frined since we were bron! I cant' LIVE wihtout her! I will run awya to New York if I hvae to!" and then i strated crynig realy hrad and they were like "Ashelie, clam dwn, ist ok...if shes realy tht improtant ot yuo, thn we can mvoe to New York City" and im literaly sobing in hapines realy hard rihgt now so im srry if there aer a tno of mistakes!!**

**AriesHottie96: I seriously just screamed!**

"Blake? Are you ok?" Marie called up. Blake smiled.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, but you'll never believe what happened!" Blake called back.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"I'll tell you later..." Blake shouted down and then tuned back into the computer.

**DiamondLuva23: omg, Ash, ur soo luckee!! And I have the translation!!**

**DiamondLuv23: no!! Im serious!! They're on the computer booking a flight right now!! im on my laptop i did this whole dramatic thing were I was like "mom...dad...PLEASE, Blake has been my best friend since we were born! I cant' LIVE without her! I will run away to New York if I have to!" and then i started crying really hard and they were like "Ashelie, calm down, it's ok...if she's really that important to you, then we can move to New York City" and im literally sobbing in happiness really hard right now so im srry if there are a ton of mistakes!!**

**AriesHottie96: thanks Chrys, omigod, Ash, ur moving to New York! But where r u guys gonna stay??**

**VtownChica680: :) with u guys! My mom just called ur mom and told her what happened and she said u guys have a really big house and stuff...so imna go pack now...our plane leaves tomorrow at 9, dang we're luckee we got that flight, so anyways, I have to get up at 8 so I can get ready and then so we can get there at nine and stuff...u know? L8erz u guys, I love u all! P.s. nat chrys and kay: im coming over to ur guys's houses to say goodbye and i wuv u**

**MzPrincess86: gawd, 2 of my BFFs, gone :(**

**SweetieKay: yeah... :( im gonna crry...**

**DiamondLuva23: me too :(**

**MzPrincess86: i already amm...**

**VtownChica680: i already did, and prolly will some more..**

**SweetieKay: im crying**

**DiamondLuva23: me too...and i g2g luv u all like sisters!!**

**SweetieKay: smhr!! G2g, luv ya guys like sisters!!**

**MzPrincess86: imna leave too...bye guys, love u allll like sisters!!**

**VtownChica680: bye guys, lysm like sisters :-**

**AriesHottie96: bye besties, hopefully u can all move into my house...lylas all of u!**

Blake Xed off the chatroom and signed off. She couldn't believe it, Ashelie was moving into her house! This was going to be amazing! The girl looked at the clock, it read 9:57. She sighed, it would be best to get a good night sleep, she had to wake up at 7:15 to shower and get ready for school the next day. Blake put on her soft warm pajamas, turned off her laptop and set it on the floor, got under her covers, clapped once so the lights turned off and then went to sleep.


	2. School

__

Blake's first day of school :) teehee  
This chapter isn't uber exciting either, but the third chapter should start to get interesting :)  
I own: The characters, their IM screennames, and this plot!  
I do not own: Dolce and Gabana ;-)

_SEXY CAN I JUST PARDON MY MANNERS GIRL HOW YOU SHAKE IT GOT A PLAYER LIKE OHH!! IT'S A KODAK MOMENT LEMME GO AND GET MY CAMERA ALL I WANNA KNOW IS SEXY CAN I!_

Blake turned off her alarm and sat up. She rubbed the sleep away from her droopy eyes. The 11 year old pulled her warm down covers off of her and stumbled sightlessly into her bathroom. She flicked on the light and sighed. Blake turned on the hot water and plugged the drain. She walked back into her dark room and grabbed her shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and jewellery. Her make-up and hair stuff was already in the bathroom.

Blake turned off the water and got in. She soaked in it for a little bit and then began to wash. She drained the tub and wrapped a towel around herself and another one around her hair. Blake dried off her body and threw on her clothes. She pulled her hair back into a bun-type thing and washed her face with OXY Daily Wash. Then she blow-dried her hair and brushed it so it was silky smooth. Blake put her hair up in a messy bun and allowed her side bangs to drape over her right eye.

"Blaaaake! Breakfast!" Marie shouted up from the kitchen. The delicious aroma of buttermilk pancakes drifted into Blake's nose. Her stomach growled with hunger. She ran down stairs and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and was served two medium-sized buttermilk pancakes. A variety of things to put on her pancakes lay in front of her emerald green gaze. Reddi whip, peanut butter, butter, maple syrup, strawberries, blueberries, and grape jelly. After a bit of debating she decided on ten strawberries for each pancake. On top of that was a mountain of reddi whip. Oh boy did this look good!

"Mmm..." Blake sighed as she swallowed her first bite of breakfast.

After downing the pancakes and drinking a glass of orange juice Blake was back in her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, used mouth wash, and then flossed. After that she applied her eye shadow and blush. Then she put Sweet Pea lotion on her hands and face. Blake then sprayed Sweet Pea perfume into the air and twirled delicately through it. After that she spritzed some on her wrist and rubbed them together. To complete her appearance was her Liplicious gloss and jewellery. Blake closed the door to her room and looked in her full length mirror. She placed her hands on her hips. Something was missing...but what? That's when it hit her, her nails were totally dull! Blake glanced at her alarm clock, 7:50; she had just the right amount of time. She sat down at her desk and grabbed her clear nail polish. Blake painted her nails perfectly. She shook them to dry them off faster. Since her nails were long they looked just fine as long as they were shiny. Blake looked in her mirror, her hands on her hips again. Now she looked perfect, absolutely perfect. The clock now read 8:03.

"Blake! Time to go!" Dave called. Blake grabbed her backpack and threw it onto one shoulder. She smoothed out her tight-fitting shirt and ran downstairs and out the door.

--

Blake was quick to find her locker, she had come to the school on Thursday to get registered, get her schedule, and find her classes. Her walk was filled with confidence and her head was held high. Blake walked straight up to locker 744 and entered her code into the lock she had bought. Her lock was like any other lock, it was just purple with pink glittery stuff all over it. She opened her locker and smiled. On Thursday she had also gotten the chance to decorate her locker. It had a mirror, pictures of her and her besties, a magnet case thing that held: lip gloss, a miniature bottle of cherry blossom perfume and lotion, and a mega-mini brush, and a white cage-type thing that went at the bottom of her locker. She had one big binder that contained all of her notebooks and folders. That was on top of the white cage. She also had an "art case" that held a blue pen, a black pen, and a red pen, yellow, pink, and green highlighters, a pair of scissors, white out, colored pencils, 2 fine point sharpies, and three mechanical pencils with three extra supplies of led.

Blake shoved her weightless backpack into her locker. She didn't need her schedule, she had memorized it. Her first class was Art, room 503. Blake grabbed her binder and began to walk down the hall. A teacher stopped her, "Do you know where you're going?" Blake smiled.

"Yes, Art, room 503." She was about to keep walking when the teacher spoke again.

"You have to go to your Access teacher first, actually. Do you know who yours is?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Leffin, room 401." Blake replied simply. The teacher smiled.

"Wow, you really know where you are going." Blake flashed him a pearly white smile and turned into the room. A really pretty girl sat with a bigger girl. Wow, sucks for her, but Blake decided to be nice and save the pretty girl. She went over and sat down by her.

"Hi, I'm Blake, I just moved to New York, who are you?" Blake smiled innocently. The girl smiled back.

"Oh hi, I'm Emma. I just moved to New York too! All the way from Miami!" So Emma was her name, she seemed really nice.

"That's cool. So you don't know anyone here either?" Blake asked.

"Well, not really." She replied glancing at the bigger girl real quick.

"Actually, I'm Maddie. I just met Emma, but I know my way around this school really well, so I was going to show her around and eat lunch with her and stuff." Maddie seemed REALLY defensive, like she didn't want anyone else to be friends with Emma.

"Oh, cool, I know my way around too, so let's compare schedules!" Blake suggested.

"Ok!" Maddie immediately replied. Blake scowled at her.

"Not _you_." So she was a little mean, big whoop.

"Oh...sorry." Maddie said, taken aback. Emma laughed and pulled out her schedule. Maddie glared at her. We laughed harder. Emma was definitely going to be beta to my alpha. I took out my schedule and set it next to hers.

"Omigod! We have EVERY class together!" Emma shrieked.

"Awesome!" Blake squealed excitedly. They had art, foreign language, F.A.C.E., ITL, choir, tutorial, gym, social studies, math, science, language arts, and obviously access together. Everything, this was amazing!

"Hey, Maddie, Blake can just show me around school." Emma giggled. Emma stood up and whispered in my ear. "Thank you for saving me from her, let's move." Blake smiled and nodded. She grabbed her stuff and move to a table in the corner of the room, on the opposite end of Maddie.

"Omigod! This is awesome. You know what?" Blake inquired mischievously.

"What?" Emma asked anxiously.

"We should start a clique. It can have five girls in it, me, you, and three other girls." Blake said cautiously, not sure how Emma would like the idea. When she didn't say anything Blake went on. "We'll be the most popular and envied girls in sixth grade, we'll have Friday night sleepovers every night at my house. I can be the alpha, you can be the beta." A smile spread across Emma's face.

"Oh...my...god! That is SUCH a great idea! We can both keep our eye out for three other girls and make the offer to them." Emma suggested. Blake was so psyched that her new friend wanted just what she wanted.

"Yeah! And we can call our group The NYCC, The New York City Committee." Blake added.

"Yes! Omigod, I'm SO glad we met!" Emma said, and Blake could tell she meant it.

_Bzzzz...bzzzz...bzzzz_

"Omigod, that's my cell phone, I got a text message, one second." Blake reached down into her Dolce and Gabana purse and pulled out her iPhone. She touched a button on the screen and quickly read it.

**ASHELIE: i'm pissed as hell, my mom is making me do the 6th grd here in v-town, she says i get 2 go 2 NYC and live w/ u in 7th grd, dammit, i'm pissed as helllll**

Blake gasped out loud.

"What is it?" Emma asked curiously.

"Oh...I'll tell you in a minute." Blake responded. She quickly typed back.

**BLAKE: omfg! So not effing fair!! I just met ths grl emma 2 be in our lil group we were gonna mke, dammit, tht pisses me off BIIIIIIG time, rarr, well, see if there is some test you can pass to finish the 6th grd and get ova here!!**

**ASHELIE: I already tried, my mom said even if there was she wouldn't lemme take it, 6th grd betta go FAST.**

**BLAKE: no kidding, but hey, im in class, ttyl, lysmlas**

**ASHELIE: lylas**

"This is terrible..." Blake moaned as she dropped her iPhone back in her designer purse.

"What?! What happened?!" Emma inquired anxiously.

"My BFF was going to move to New York City and live in my new house with me, but her mom is making her stay and finish the sixth grade in Verona, and I'm soooo PISSED!" Blake's tone was ferocious and mean. How dare Ashelie's mom do this to them! It was soo uncalled for.

"Oh, that sucks, was she going to be in our clique?" Emma asked, she seemed nervous, like she didn't want Ashelie to join the clique because she wanted to be Blake's BFF. Blake just nodded at her question hopelessly.

"I guess she'll just have to meet everyone next year..." Blake sighed. She was quiet for a minute. Then she reached back down into her purse and pulled out her Cherry Vanilla lip gloss. She swiped some across her already glossed lips and slunk down in her chair. If only putting on lip gloss could speed up time.

"Yeah...I guess so, well, for now we're just going to have to find other ultra pretty girls to be in our group." Emma said, she was trying to lift Blake's spirits. Blake sat up straight again and smoothed out her ruffled t-shirt.

"Exactly, it's perfect." Blake smiled, her BFF would be with her next year and she would still visit over the breaks and they could see each other then.

"Good morning, class!" A very loud cheerful voice spoke. Blake and Emma looked towards the source; it was their teacher, Mrs. Leffin. "I am Mrs. Leffin, your access and Social Studies teacher. Today we are just going to label your folders and notebooks for each class."

"Snoozer." Blake sneezed. Emma giggled. Mrs. Leffin eyed them suspiciously before continuing.

"Take out all of your notebooks and folders." Then she turned to the white board and picked up a purple marker. She began writing stuff down. When she was finished this was what was on the board:

_Purple Notebook + Folder: Language Arts, Mrs. Urben, Your Name_

_Red Notebook + Folder: Science, Mr. Bremmer, Your Name_

_Green Notebook + Folder: Math, Mr. Rohlfing, Your Name_

_Blue Notebook + Folder: Social Studies, Mrs. Leffin, Your Name_

"This information should go in the top right hand corner of your notebooks and folders." Mrs. Leffin was silent for a little bit as she let everyone label their supplies. "Now onto the schedule, Wednesdays and Thursdays are access days, so you come here for half an hour and then go to your first hour class." She proceeded to explain A days and B days and quarters and what not. "That's it, so now you are dismissed to your first period class, and remember, it's an A day." Everyone hurried away to get out of the class.

_**LUNCH**_

More than half the school day had already gone by; it was 12:15 and time for lunch. Blake and Emma walked down the hall with linked arms. This was where they planned to spot out the rest of their group members. Today it was pasta bar, Blake got noodles with Alfredo sauce and went and sat down at an empty table. Emma joined her shortly afterwards.

"I met one girl, she's ultra pretty, skinny, and is the popular one in her clique." Emma reported.

"Hmm...That's good, besides the fact that she's the leader of her group. I don't think she'll want to leave since she's already on top, do you know anyone in her group?" Blake questioned. If the girl wasn't a leader she probably would've been good.

"Yeah, Carissa, the girl from our ITL class. She's really pretty and skinny too, she could work. Also she's basically on the bottom of her group, so I'm sure she'd be glad to leave and come with us." Emma answered quickly. Blake thought this over..._accepted!_ She thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll find her at recess and talk to her. We need one more person, because I want five people in the group." Blake announced.

"Umm...one more person? Wouldn't that be two more people?" Emma cocked her head slightly to the side. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Duh, we already have another person, Ashelie, from Verona." Blake scoffed. Emma just stayed silent and they both dug into their food. Blake finished off her noodles and Alfredo sauce and waited for her knew bestie knockoff to be finished.

--

"Do you see her anywhere?" The alpha questioned her second. Emma was silent for a minute and then answered.

"Yes! She's by the swings with her group." Blake smiled and thanked Emma for spotting her out.

"Let's go." The sixth grader walked confidently towards Carissa and her clique. They arrived and the alpha looked her over.

"What do _you_ want?" She said in a nasty tone. Blake arched one eyebrow at her and scowled.

"Ex_cuse_ me? I just walk over here and you talk to me that way? I don't _think_ so! Anyways, I don't want to talk to _you_. I'd like to borrow Carissa." Blake glowered at the leader.

"Well too bad, I don't want you to talk to her." The alpha said and turned away.

"I don't care if you don't want me to. Look, you maybe the most popular clique in the sixth grade right now, but later on you won't be, mine will be." Blake spat at her then grabbed Carissa and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?" Carissa asked in shock. A devious smile spread across Blake's innocent face.

"First off, I'm Blake. I'm in your ITL class, along with Emma." She gestured towards her second in command. "Anyways, I know that you're the bottom girl in the group, and are ah-bviously not treated fairly." Blake glanced toward Carissa's clique.

"What's your point?" Carissa challenged. Emma snickered.

"I'm offering you to join my clique that I'm starting. So far it's me, Emma, and my best friend Ashelie who is moving to New York in seventh grade." Blake smiled kindly. Carissa looked thoughtful, she was actually thinking it over. The sixth grader opened her mouth but then shut it.

"Well…will I actually be treated fairly? Will I get to go on shopping sprees with you? Will I be able to come to all of your parties and sleepovers?" She asked quickly.

"Given!" Emma and Blake said simultaneously. Carissa smiled the widest smile the two girls had ever seen.

"Then yes! Thank you SO much for saving me! Do we have a name?" Blake sighed with relief. Once everyone heard someone had actually left their original clique for them then they would become as popular as ever.

"Yes, the NYCC, the New York City Committee. Now let's go announced the news to…" Blake looked at Carissa for a name.

"Lindsey." She answered immediately. The girls walked over the group.

"Hey, just thought I'd letchya know that Carissa is joining our group, see ya around school, losers." Blake laughed crudely and linked arms with her new knock-off BFFs and walked away.

--

Blake threw open the door of her new NYC home. Her two NYCBFFs entered behind her. Blake had called her mom on the way home to make sure Emma and Carissa could sleepover. The girls squealed with excitement.

"Omigawd! Your house is ah-mayzing!" Carissa jumped up and down. Blake shrugged, she already knew _that_.

"Let's go up to my room." The girls ran upstairs and flopped down on Blake's uber comfy bed.

"This is sooo awesome! Do we get to have a sleepover EVERY Friday night? That would be soo much fun! It could be our little tradition!" Emma sat up.

"That's a great idea!" Blake congratulated her. Emma glowed with pride, she was glad to know her alpha liked the thought. "Hold on, I'm going to go on IM." she announced. Blake brought her laptop up onto the bed. She had NO idea about the conversation she was about to have.


	3. The Soccer Game

_kind of boring, i guess, at the start, gets a little better at the end_  
_i own: the screennames, these characters, and this plot!_  
_i do not own: Baskin Robbins and Grand Street_

* * *

**soccerstarJ would like to send you a message, do you accept?**

Blake didn't recognize the screenname, but she hit accept anyways.

**soccerstarJ: Hi, this is Jake, I'm the star of the soccer team, you're Blake, right? The new girl?**

**AriesHottie96: umm, yeah, how did you get my SN?**

**soccerstarJ: that girl Carissa, she said you're really cool**

**AriesHottie96: rly?**

**soccerstarJ: yes, really, anyways, I have a soccer game tonight at 5:30, i thought maybe you could come and we could hang out, u know?**

**AriesHottie96: I'll see what I have going on**

Blake knew she didn't have anything going on tonight, but she didn't want to seem desperate. She jumped up from her laptop and ran over to Carissa, who was examining the pictures of her friends back in Verona, and gave her a giant hug.

"Omigod!! Criss!! Thank you soo much for giving Jake my screenname! Is he cute?" Blake smiled. She was proud with herself for inventing Carissa's new nickname. She had found out her old group had just called her 'Cari', but Blake's name was MUCH better for her. Carissa smiled; obviously thankful Blake didn't blow up on her.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Yes, he's a total hottie, and I imagined you two together and it was perfect." Carissa added.

"Aww, that's soo sweet! I'm gonna go talk to him again!" Carissa laughed and continued to look at the pictures. Emma was drooling over the vanity set.

"Can I try on some of your make-up?" Emma asked hopefully.

"No sir! We are doing make-overs tonight!" Blake said with a playful smile. Emma jumped up and down and clapped excitedly; then she joined Carissa.

**soccerstarJ: r u there?**

**soccerstarJ: hellloooo?**

**AriesHottie96: lol, hey there, I just went to see what I had going on, but yeah, I'm free! You don't mind if I bring my two friends along, do you?**

**soccerstarJ: no that's cool! They can hook up with my buddies! ;-)**

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AriesHottie96: haha, cool, ok, so, I'll see you at 5:30!**

**soccerstarJ: it's a date**

**soccerstarJ has signed off**

Butterflies bubbled up in Blake's stomach but she hid her nervousness. This was something to be excited about! Blake strutted over to the white intercom next to her desk and spoke into it.

"Hey, mom, my friend has a soccer game tonight and he wants me to go. Can I?"

"He?" her mom questioned. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he, Emma and Criss are gonna come with though." Blake glanced at Carissa and Emma to see their reaction, they looked really pleased.

"Well, ok, I'm going to make a snack then, what do you girls want?" Blake glanced at her friends.

"Are smoothies ok with you guys? Strawberry Banana?" They both nodded their heads eagerly. Blake spoke into the intercom.

"Smoothies, strawberry banana!" Then she walked away. Blake glanced at the clock. It read 4:00. "Omigod!! I only have an hour to get ready!" She screeched.

"Umm, aren't you already dressed and stuff though?" Carissa asked curiously. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I have to be perfect for this! Help me pick out what I should wear!" After scurrying around for seventeen minutes trying to find clothes for Blake to wear on her first date they settled on a Candie's Floral Halter Dress and a pair of Candie's Prittie Dress Heels (you can see both of these items on my profile).

"Come and get it!" The girls giggled and raced down the stairs to get their smoothies. Blake and the girls ran upstairs and she changed into her ah-dorable outfit. She took off all of her jewellery and examined her jewellery box. What to wear... She decided on pink sparkly bangles, two on her left wrist and three on her right, small pearl stud earrings, and a silver heart locket necklace. Then she put her hair up in a messy bun and pinned her bangs neatly to the side of her head. Jake had to see how gorgeous her eyes were! Then Blake sprayed her Candie's Heartbreaker perfume on her wrists and rubbed them together. She also sprayed it into the air and twirled through it. After that she applied Candie's Heartbreaker lotion to her hands and legs. Blake grabbed her purse and smiled. At last she was ready to go...or at least she thought she was. The alpha glanced at the clock, 4:59.

"Hold on, I have to brush my teeth." She ran into her bathroom and brushed her teeth with her minty toothpaste. "Ok, NOW I'm ready to go." Emma and Carissa sighed with relief.

­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm open, I'm open!" Jake shouted to his teammate with the ball. It was now 5:45. Blake and Jake had met before the game and got the chance to say 'hi' to each other, then his coach called him over. Jake's team was called the Green Mints; Blake found that kind of cheesy but didn't say anything. Right now the score was 1 to 0, Jake's team in the lead.

Jake's team member obviously heard his calls, but refused to pass.

"PASS IT!!" The coach screamed at the guy. Finally the guy passed the ball to Jake. Jake got it and dribbled a little closer to the net and booted it in. A chorus of 'woo-hoos' and 'yeahs' broke out. Blake thought about cheering REALLY loud but didn't want to seem obsessed, so she just 'woo-hooed' with the others. "Hot Feet! You're out!" Blake watched who came out. So that guy who wouldn't pass the ball was called Hot Feet. She wondered what his real name was. "Boomer!" The coach called. Jake ran off the field and another guy ran in. He had scored another goal before he was called out. Now the score was 3 to 0, two of the shots scored by Jake.

"Come on man, what is up with you? Why wouldn't you just pass me the ball?" Blake could hear Jake asking Hot Feet.

"I wanted to bring it down and score." The guy replied calmly.

"Josh, you had guys running at you, you knew you weren't gonna make it!" Jake was starting to get annoyed.

"Well I could've tried; you know I'm fast, hence the name 'Hot Feet'." Josh argued.

"Well, yeah, maybe you're right." Jake said; he didn't want to fight with his best friend.

The crowd jumped up and cheered at the top of their lungs. Jake had just scored the winning goal. The final score had ended up being 7 to 3. Both teams got in a line and high fived each other. Sweat dripped from each and every player. Even though the Green Mints had won by four it had been a good game.

"Let's go congratulate them!" Criss said while jumping up and down. Blake steadied her by putting her French manicured hand on her shoulder.

"Settle down, we don't want to seem desperate, do we? I'm just going to reapply my gloss and put on some eye shadow; then we can go down." Blake dug around in her purse and pulled out her soft pink eye shadow. She applied it to her eyelids and then swiped her strawberry flipgloss across her lips. She dropped the make-up back in her Dolce and Gabana and began to glide elegantly down the bleachers.

The three girls reached the field and walked up to the soccer boys.

"Hey." Jake said casually to Blake.

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, congratulations on the game, you guys did great!" Blake showed off her pearly white teeth when she smiled.

"Thanks," the boys said in unison.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of my closer friends from the team. This is Josh, also known as Hot Feet." Jake gestured toward the guy with shaggy brown hair and soft green eyes. Blake looked him over and decided she liked Jake's shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes better. "This is Derek; he's the best defence guy on our team." Derek had short brown hair and hazel eyes. _Wow, all of these soccer boys are hotties!_Blake thought silently to herself. "And this is Cristian. He's the best goalie." Criss, Emma, and Blake said hello to the guys that they were just introduced to.

"Hi, I'm Blake. This is Emma and Carissa, Criss for short." Blake gestured towards each girl when she said their name.

"So…do you guys want to go to Baskin Robbins and get some ice cream?" Jake asked. Criss, Emma, and the soccer boys nodded eagerly. Blake shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Blake knew she would have to do five rounds of her ab workout tonight instead of three, but she really wanted to hang out with Jake. Then a thought crashed into Blake's head. "Who's driving?" The soccer boys laughed.

"My older brother, John, will take us there." Cristian said.

John turned the car onto Grand Street and pulled into the parking lot of Baskin Robbins.

"Thanks," everyone said at the same time.

"Sure, call me when you want to be picked up." John said; then he drove away. The group walked into the ice cream place and got in line to order. Blake was the last one to order.

"I'll have Reese's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream in a small dish." This meant five rounds of the ab workout and running on the treadmill for an hour, but oh well, Blake had always been weak to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. They got their ice cream and sat down at a table booth. On Blake's left was Jake and on Blake's right was Emma. On Emma's right there was Carissa. To the left of Jake there was Cristian, then Derek, and then Josh. Blake scooped a spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth. It was quiet, and she didn't like it that way.

"So, who wants to play 'what would you rather'?" Blake asked with a playful smile on her face. Everyone looked confused. She laughed. "I give you two scenarios, and you say which one you'd rather do. Okay? It's really fun." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, let's try it." Blake was glad that he was ok with playing her fun little game.

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…what would you rather? Eat vanilla ice cream topped with dead ants, OR… eat vanilla ice cream topped with dead grass hoppers?" Everyone groaned and then laughed.

"Ants." Jake said.

"Definitely ants." Cristian answered.

"I'd have to go with the ants." Derek sighed.

"Umm…ants I guess." Josh replied.

"Ants!" Carissa fake puked. Everyone laughed.

"Am I allowed to choose neither?" Emma giggled. Blake shook her head. "Okay…then ants! What would YOU choose?" Blake thought for a minute.

"Umm, ants." Everyone laughed as Blake screwed up her face in disgust.

"Okay! I have one! What would you rather? Eat raw meat, or eat cooked meat with twelve scabby band-aids on it?" Jake asked.

"RAW MEAT!" Everyone shouted at once. Then they broke into a fit of hysterics.

"What about you?" Blake asked Jake.

"Definitely raw meat!" He exclaimed. Blake giggled into her palm. Everyone finished their ice cream and then they started talking.

"So, where did you move here from?" Jake asked Blake.

"From Verona, it was sad to leave my friends behind, but I've made some awesome new ones." Blake smiled shyly.

"That's cool; I've lived in New York my whole life, but didn't move into New York City until fourth grade." Jake informed.

"Where did you live before NYC?" Blake asked casually. It was easier to abbreviate New York City rather than just saying the whole thing.

"Poughkeepsie, but I only had one best friend there, so it wasn't too hard to leave." Jake answered.

"That's good; I wish all of my Verona friends could move here. I miss them, but my friend Ashelie is actually moving here and into my house in seventh grade. I can't wait!" As if on cue Blake's cell phone dinged. She pulled out her iPhone and read the message. She laughed. "Ashelie just texted me, hold on one sec." Blake said as she typed back a message.

­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ASHELIE: OMG! We r Starbucks and K made N laugh soo hard that her vanilla latte shot out her nose!!**

**BLAKE: OMG!! I wish I were there L, man, miss u guys so mch! But in the meantime I've began the clique, we call ourselves the NYCC, New York City Committee, and so far its me, Emma, and Carissa, we need 2 find 1 more person because I want there 2 b 5 ppl, and when u move here u r ttly gonna be in it! And I met this rllllly cute guy, his name is Jake, we r at Baskin Robbins eating ice cream rite now, me, E, C, J, n Js friends Josh, Cristian, and Derek. Cristian is a total YOU, and im makin sure he stays single for u!!**

**ASHELIE: aww, thnx B, we miss u 2, cnt w8 til 7th grd! Ill let u bck 2 ur friends now, lylas chica!!**

Blake smiled to herself, it always made her happy when Ashelie texted her.

"Oh, hey! Let's swap numbers." Jake brought Blake away from her thoughts.

"Ok!" Blake snapped a picture of Jake and Jake snapped a picture of Blake with his chocolate. She entered his number and he entered hers.

"Cool!" Jake said. He checked his phone for the time. "Well it's late…Hey Cristian, call your brother, we should probably get going." Jake interrupted Cristian's conversation with Derek, Josh, Emma, and Carissa.

"Alright…" Cristian sighed. He took out his cell phone and dialled his brother's number. He snapped his Crazr shut. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes." Cristian reported.

"Hey, why don't we all exchange numbers." Blake said randomly.

"Ok!" Derek said. Everyone but Emma and Carissa took out their cell phones. For the next minute they snapped pictures and entered people's numbers.

"Wait, Emma, Carissa, aren't you guys going to trade numbers?" Blake asked her companions.

"We would, but we don't have cell phones." Carissa sighed.

"That's not an option; I'm getting you each a cell phone." Blake smiled happily.

"Really!? Thanks Blake! You're the best!" Emma squealed with excitement.

"John's here, he just texted me." Cristian said. Everyone stood up.

"Tonight was fun, we should hang out again soon." Jake whispered to Blake.

"Yeah…" Blake sighed contently. "It was a lot of fun…"


	4. The Sleepover

_This chapter isn't too exciting, but Chapter 5 should be more fun! I have to say though, it feels good to be writing again :]  
__I own: All these characters, this story, this plot, the screennames.  
__I do not own: The make-up products mentioned in this story._

* * *

Blake opened the door to her NYC home and breathed in. Meanwhile Emma and Carissa were racing up the stairs, giggling about the night with the guys. A soft, floral aroma seeped throughout the house, and Blake noticed candles lit in the foyer. The sixth grader sighed contently and proceeded to walk calmly up the stairs to her room. Emma and Carissa were laying on the king-sized bed talking.

"Hey girlies, didn't wanna wait for me to get up to my own room?" Blake interrogated, putting an upset look on her delicate face.

"We... Sorry! We should have waited... That was rude of us..." Emma tried to explain. Blake laughed.

"I was kidding, I'm a great actress, dontchya think?" Blake winked. Relief spread across Carrisa's face, glad to know that her new alpha wasn't _actually_ mad.

"Oh good! And you are quite an actress. Anyways, wasn't tonight fun?" Blake rolled her eyes. She set her Dolce and Gabana purse lightly down on the dark brown vanity set.

"Puh-lease, we'll talk about that later. First we are going to do..." Blake waited for the girls to get excited. After about thirty seconds Emma seemed to not be able to stand the hesitation.

"Do what?! Just tell us!!" The beta said eagerly. Blake laughed.

"MAKE-OVERS!!" The girls faces lit up when Blake finally announced the first sleepover activity. "Now, I will be giving the make-overs, ahhb-viously. But who wants to go first?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"ME!" The girls shouted in perfect synchronization. A smile spread across the alpha's face. It was good to know that they both wanted her to do their make-up so badly.

"Well then, I suppose IIIII get to pick." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Blake examined both of the girls faces. "Carissa your make-up looks good, but Emma, I see you aren't actually wearing any make-up. So you first." She finally decided. Carissa's face fell. She would have to go first for something else. Emma looked excited when Blake chose her, and she immediately hopped up off the bed and sat down at the vanity set. Blake wanted to give her friend a Tyra Banks look, so she picked out her Maybelline Colossal Mascara, Prestige Waterproof Black pencil eyeliner, and Wet n Wild Silk Finish blush. Emma had naturally tan skin, so Blake went with the lighter color: Pearlescent Pink.

"Wow, you sure do have a lot of make-up." Emma was gaping at the drawers Blake had just pulled out to grab the supplies she needed. One drawer for all her mascara, one drawer for all her eyeliner, one drawer for all her blush, one drawer for all her eyeshadow, and last, but not least, one drawer for all her lip things. Blake smiled her pearly smile.

"All these drawers are filled with make-up." Blake ran her hand down all five drawers affectionately, like she was stroking a puppy. "Anyways," Blake looked back up at Emma, "I'll decide on eyeshadow and lip products after these." Blake lifted up the three things she'd picked out thus far.

"Can we start?" Emma squirmed anxiously in her seat. Blake painted a smile across her face and began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Blake had curled Emma's hair to look like Tyra Banks in a picture they had found on Google Images (you can see this picture on my profile). On Carissa Blake had used Covergirl Lash Blast Waterproof Very Black mascara, Covergirl Outlast Onyx eyeliner, and Covergirl Firecracker Eyeshadow, the pink color. She had gone for an Emma Watson look she had also found on Google Images (you can see this picture on my profile). On herself, well, lets just say the look was Taylor Swift (you can see this picture on my profile).

"We look ahh-mayzing." Blake confirmed, smiling.

"Ya know, I was wondering, why did we get all dressed up? I mean, it's not like we're seeing anyone tonight." Carissa said cautiously, not wanting to upset Blake. She thought about this for a minute, and then a brilliant idea appeared.

"Maybe we will see some people tonight..." Blake dove onto her bed and flipped open her Mac. She quickly logged on to AIM and was pleased to see that Jake was online.

**soccerstarJ: Hey!**

Blake was pleased that he messaged her first.

**AriesHottie86: ayoo :] do you have a webcam?**

**soccerstarJ: Yeah, why?**

**AriesHottie86: Video Chat.**

"He has a webcam! I'm going to request a video chat." Blake announced. Emma and Carissa had been admiring themselves in the mirror, but when they heard their alpha they squealed and flopped down onto the bed beside her. Blake requested a video chat and Jake accepted it quickly. She adjusted her laptop so the webcam was on the three girls.

"Hey ladies!" Jake said, and winked. Blake smiled.

"I guess I shouldn't be shocked you have Derek, Cristian, and Josh with you!" Blake replied.

"Hey guys!" Emma and Carissa said simultaneously. They laughed.

"Hey!!" Derek, Cristian, and Josh said back.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Blake asked, mostly to Jake, but she didn't say that. Blake sat up so she was sitting with her legs criss-crossed and her back was against her pillows. Carissa and Emma immediately sat up to join her, desperate to be able to be seen in the webcam.

"Well, not much. Just hanging out I guess. What have you guys been doing?" Jake replied.

"We ha-" Emma started to say something, but Blake cut her off like she hadn't noticed.

"We gave each other make overs. Well, actually, III gave all of us make overs, it was fun. Don't we look good?" Blake smiled flirtily and batted her eyelashes at the webcam. Jake, Derek, Cristian, and Josh laughed. From the corner of her eye Blake could see that Emma was upset she had cut her off, but she dismissed that with an eyeroll.

"You guys are such girls!" Josh said, still smiling.

"But yeah, I gotta admit, you guys do look pretty good." Derek said, then winked. Emma, Carissa, and I giggled, charmed that the guys thought we looked good. Blake glanced at her alarm clock, it read 8:48 PM.

"Did you guys have fun at Baskin Robins?" Cristian inquired.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun." Blake allowed Emma to answer that time.

"Once Blake gets you guys cell phones, let us know, we'll need your numbers." Derek announced. The girls' faces lit up when they remembered Blake was getting them cell phones. Although she hadn't quite put together how that was going to work yet...

"When are we going to get them?" Carissa asked Blake, practically bouncing off the bed. Blake pretended to think about that.

"I dunno, I'm a busy girl, I'll find a chance to work it into my schedule." Blake said, like she was very busy.

"What do you guys say to meeting us somewhere tonight?" Jake questioned mischievously.

"Y-" Carissa began to say. Blake pinched her immediately to shut her up. Luckily the movement was too low for the webcam to see. "Ouch!" Carissa yelped.

"What happened?" Josh asked quickly, concerned. That was sweet.

"Uhh, nothing, I just accidentally poked myself with my nail..." Carissa said. Blake was thankful that she took the silent advice to shut up.

"We'd love to meet you, but we can't, we actually have to go. We're busy tonight!" Blake said quickly after Carissa was finished speaking.

"We'll talk to you later!" Emma said, going along with Blake. Thank gawd _she_ understood.

"Oh...ohkay, well then, I guess we'll talk to you tomorrow or something." Jake said, looking disappointed.

"Yep, sorry, bye!" Blake said and quickly disconnected the video chat.

**soccerstarJ: are you sure you guys have to go?? :(**

**AriesHottie96: Yes, I'm sure. Sorry, we have a lot of stuff to get done. We'll see yu tomorrow!**

Blake smiled and logged off AIM. That's when Carissa finally spoke.

"Why did you pinch me?! And why did we have to go?! I wanted to meet them somewhere!" She complained. That annoyed Blake.

"I pinched you because I'm the alpha re**mem**ber? I make the decisions, and you started to speak. That's why I pinched you. And we aren't going because we can't seem obsessed or desperate, and we can't seem soooo available. I know what I'm doing." Blake rolled her eyes. "Now..." The 11 year old looked her friends over closely for the first time. "Hmm... both of you stand up." Blake moved her laptop off of her lap and watched as the two girls obeyed without question. Scanning the two girls she shook her head. Did they really nawt know how to dress? Whatever. Blake could fix this.

"What was the point in this?" Carissa asked carefully, aware she had already upset Blake and not wanting to do it again.

"Fashion. That was the point. I'll give you both pointers, Criss you first." Blake commanded. As if Carissa had read her alpha's mind, she stepped forward. "I'm going to be blunt. Don't take this offensively. You're pants are too short, and they're baggy, which isn't good. May I ask where they're from?" Blake began her analysis.

"Uhh... I got them at Limited Too..." Carissa answered, seeming a bit hurt.

"Limited Too is a _no_. No offense or anything. You'll want to get tighter and longer jeans. Now, you're shirt. It's not bad, but it's plain, not a head-turning shirt. Although the purple is ahh-proved, just the general plainness of it is nawt. Otherwise it's good." Blake smiled, and she noticed Carissa relax a little bit when she got a semi-compliment. "You're make-up, before I did it, was good, but average. The Emma Watson look I gave looks good on you, but I think for you you should try and match your eyeshadow to the color of your shirt, or some accessory you're wearing. You're shoes are, once again, average. Pumas aren't bad, and I approve of the pink, but they don't scream 'Look at me!', you know?" Blake finished up. Carissa smiled.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind." Carissa sat back down on the bed while Emma stepped forward. Blake scanned Emma, preparing what she had to say, and knowing it might be a little sensitive for Emma.

"Well...first off, I realized before I did you're make-up you weren't actually wearing any. The Colossal mascara and Prestige eyeliner looks good on you, and so does the Pearlescent Pink blush. Keep it light and don't use a lot. For the eyeliner keep in mind not to make it thick, just a thin line will be fine for you." Blake started off with the simple stuff. Emma smiled, glad for the advice. "Now... about you're shirt..." Blake trailed off. Emma's pink camisole showed off the cleavage her c-cups provided.

"Whore!" Carissa fake sneezed. Blake laughed, and Emma shot both of them a glare.

"Well, I guess that was more blunt than I would have put it. But yeah, you're boobs are popping out of your shirt! You're going to want to keep to shirts that rest just below you're collar bone or completely closed ones. Now then, moving on." Emma still looked pissed about Carissa calling her a whore, but Blake was sure she would get over it. "You're pants are a good length and are tight around you're thighs, but... spin for me." The alpha commanded. Emma slowly turned and stopped once she was facing Blake again. "Yeah...the jeans make you're but look saggy. But otherwise good. You're shoes," Blake said as she glanced down to Emma's feet, "are wayyy too common. I think we all need new looks. So that's why I've decided, that, tomorrow, we're going shopping!" Blake waited for the girls to shriek in excitement but nothing happened. "Uh... hullo?? Aren't you excited?" Blake demanded.

"I didn't bring money." Both of the girls said at once. Blake rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You guys do have homes, right? We CAN stop there!" And that's when the girls started shrieking in excitement. A smile brightened Blake's face, she was pleased with herself for thinking of last-minute plans. "Anyways, until then..." Blake layed with her stomach down on the bed, bent her knees so her feet were up in the air, curled her hands into loose fists, and rested her head on top of them. Emma and Carissa immediately assumed the same position on either side of Blake. "Criss, truth or dare?"

"Ohh, I love this game! Umm....truth!" Carissa finally decided.

"Who do you like?" Blake said instantly, she didn't need to think about a question.

"Uhh...no one." Carissa said, unsure. Blake punched her lightly in the arm. "Heyy!!" Carissa laughed.

"Come awn! Tell us. It's nawt like we're going to tell anyone!" Blake pushed.

"Ohkayy, ohkayy. I kind of have a crush on Josh..." The girl finally caved, her cheeks turn bright red.

"That's cute! Criss has gotta crush on Hot Feet!" Emma laughed.

"You're turn!" Blake clarified.

"Emma, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Emma replied cheerfully. Blake knew what was coming next.

"Who do you like?" Carissa inquired, just like the alpha knew she would.

"Cristian!" Emma announced, smiling. _No! _Blake thought. She was saving Cristian for Ashelie!

"Really? I don't think you guys would look very good together. You both have brown eyes and brown hair, its too the same. Derek and you would be ahh-dorable together though!" Blake offered her input on the guys and Emma seemed to be considering it carefully.

"Hmm... I guess you're right... Derek seems nice anyways, I guess I'll have to get closer to him!" Emma grinned.

"You wouldn't wanna date Cristian anyways..." Carissa said.

"Why nawt?" Blake asked immediately. If something was wrong with him she didn't want to reserve him for Ashelie!

"Uhh... I'll tell you later..." Carissa said. Emma shrugged and continued the game.

"Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" It seemed none of the girls wanted to actually get up and do something.

"Who does the alpha like?" Emma smiled. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Do you _awn_-estly have to ask?" Blake said. They all knew she liked Jake, and by the look of things, Jake liked her too. "Anyways, Criss, tell us why Emma wouldn't want to date Cristian." Blake finally demanded, tired of waiting.

"Well, Lindsey dated Cristian," Carissa began, "they were going out for a year, start of fifth grade until the start of this year. Cristian dumped her the day you invited me to join your clique. She cried for _hours_. Lindsey still likes him a lot, and she's ultra determined to get him back. She'll kill anyone who tries to get him." Carissa finished up her mini-speech on why to nawt date Cristian. Blake smiled.

"All the more reason _to_date him." The alpha announced, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Carissa's eyes widened.

"No, really, you don't want to mess with Lindsey."

"You don't want to mess with _me_!" Blake snapped. "Sorry, but for real, what could she do to us? Nothing. Were better than she'll ever be, so its fine." Carissa shrugged and looked away. "Anyways, tell Emma and I more about the cliques at school, I need to know about _everyone_." Carissa smiled, glad for the subject change, and began spilling everything about everyone to the NYCC.


	5. Shopping Spree

_Blake's outfit for this chapter and purse will be available to be viewed on my profile soon  
I own: This plot, these characters, this chapter  
I do not own: the iPhone, Orange Julius, Quiznos, or Victoria's Secret. _

* * *

"Blake!" Someone hissed. "Blake! Wake up!" Someone shook her. Blake blinked open her eyes and looked up to see Emma and Carissa staring at her.

"...wha...?" The 11-year old mumbled, and shut her eyes again. Then she rolled over onto her right side and curled up.

"Blake! Come _awn_! Get UP!" Someone said again.

"Ah!!!" Blake exclaimed as she was shoved off of the down bed and onto the floor. Her eyes ripped open and she glowered up at the giggling girls on the bed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She screeched.

"It's ten in the morning. You've gotten ten hours of sleep, now get up!" Emma giggled. Carissa was smiling beside her. Blake relaxed, not wanting to be so tense and angry in the morning.

"Alright...alright..." She sighed and got up. Then she started to walk towards the bathroom. "But I get first shower!!" Blake smiled and rushed into the bathroom.

"WHAT?!" Her companions exclaimed, laughing. Blake stripped her clothes and turned on the hot water. She stepped in and stood there for a moment, still trying to really wake up. After a minute she began washing herself, proud of the plans she had dreamt about for today.

* * *

All three of the girls had showered and gotten dressed, but Blake still hadn't told them what they were doing today. She smiled as she smoothed out her Candies Ruffled Floral Top. Blake had pair the ahh-dorable shirt with her super hot Cuffed Denim Skimmer Pants. To complete the look she had on Red Aretha Wedge Sandals and silver bangles. Her make-up for the day included Maybelline XXL mascara, Maybelline Lineworks Waterproof liquid liner, light orange eyeshadow, and red lipstick. For some reason Blake felt the need to be colourful and summery today. Just then a voice came out of the intercom.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready! We have pancakes, eggs, and sausage." Phoebe announced. Phoebe was their housekeeper, but she was just like part of the family. She was a fantastic cook, but she never made dinner, because Blake's mom was a great cook too and she preferred to decide on dinner. Carissa, Emma, and Blake jumped up and ran downstairs, eager to eat. All three of them decorated their pancakes differently; Carissa with blueberries, syrup, and cool whip, Emma with raspberries and boysenberry syrup, and Blake with strawberries, bananas, Reddi whip, and maple syrup. They each had a glass of skim milk, four sausage links, and scrambled eggs.

"Omigod! This is fantabulous!" Carissa exclaimed after having one bite of the pancakes. Phoebe smiled.

"Thank you." She said politely. After that the NYCC ate the food so fast they barely had time to taste it. Then the clique raced upstairs, leaving their dishes for Phoebe to clean up.

"Now what?" Emma asked, eager to know what was going on. Blake was shocked they didn't remember that last night she had told them what was happening today.

"We brush our teeth and reapply lipgloss...or lipstick." Blake announced, strutting into the bathroom. She grabbed her purpled toothbrush and squeezed her Crest Extra Whitening toothpaste onto it, and then she began to brush. Carissa and Emma followed her lead, exchange glances again and again. The alpha finished brushing and flounced over to the intercom.

"Phoebe, please tell Jarrod to get the limousine ready, we'll be out front in 2 minutes."

"LIMOUSINE?!" Emma and Carissa exclaimed together. Blake smiled brightly.

"You got that right. I know, a limo sounds cool, but just wait until you see it... Now then, I'm going to look over my outfit one more time and then we can go." Blake stood in front of her door to see her reflection in her full-length mirror. She placed her right hand on her hip and stood perfectly straight. The alpha sighed contently, she looked ahh-mayzing.

"Alright girls, lets go." Blake swung open the door, shut off the light, and preceded down the spiral staircase. Carissa and Emma were quick to complain when Blake didn't open the front door right away.

"Come _awn_! We want to see the limo!" Carissa begged. Blake slowly inched her hand towards the doorknob.

"Omigod!" Emma exclaimed, and launched herself at the door. Blake opened it right then and Emma stumbled out, catching herself just before she fell.

"Oh...my...GAWD!!" The two clique members freaked. In front of them was a purple stretch limo. A man in a black suit stood at the head of the car, waiting to open the door for the girls.

"How did you GET that?!" Emma demanded. She was referring to the fact that in pink rhinestones across the limo it said 'NEW YORK CITY' and then under that it said 'COMMITTEE'. Blake smiled, very pleased with herself.

"The day after I met you I had it custom made immediately." She gestured to Emma.

"That's... Wow, that's fantabulous." Carissa breathed.

"Anyways, enough waiting; lets go!"  


* * *

Jarrod pulled the limo right up to the main entrance of the New York City mall. Blake stepped out first, followed by Carissa and then by Emma. Emma was on her right and Carissa on her left. Jarrod closed the door he had opened for the girls and got back into the drivers seat. He then left the mall, and all eyes were one the three 6th graders. Smiling confidently, Blake whispered to her knockoff best friends.

"Start walking with your right foot to the tune of 'Jump' by Flo Rida and Nelly Furtado. One...two...walk." And off the girls went. A guy who must have been 17 held the door for the girls and Blake smiled-thanked him.

"Where to first?" Emma inquired. But before Blake had the chance to say 'NYCC' three girls appeared in front of her. The tune of 'Jump' stopped playing in Blake's head.

"Oh look who it is. Blake, Emma, and the traitor." Lindsey hissed to her clique.

"Shut up, Lindsey! You treated me like shit! Anyways, I actually _like_ Blake and Emma." Carissa shot back.

"_What?!_ Puhh-lease! I'm better than Blake will ever be, and so are Kate and Michelle." Lindsey gestured to her two other friends. "I gave you a lot, you know that? I let you sleepover at my house, I let you come shopping with us, and I gave you friends when you moved here in fourth grade! Really Carissa, you should be more thankful!" The ex-alpha spat at her. Befoer Carissa could respond Blake cut in.

"Um, Lindsey, is your shoe untied?" Blake smirked while Emma and Carissa gave her confused looks.

"What? No, why?" Lindsey answered, clearly caught off guard.

"Then why are you trippin'?" Blake held up her hands and Emma and Carissa both high-fived one while they cracked up. Lindsey rolled her eyes like she didn't care, but her face got bright red. "Now then, if you'll excuse us, we have some shopping to get done." Blake daintily stepped around the clique, and her NYCBFFs followed. One the other clique was out of ear-shot Carissa cracked up again.

"That was fantabulous!" Was all the girl could manage to say. Feeling proud, the alpha re-glossed and walked into Victoria's Secret.  


* * *

"Well, what do you guys want?" Blake demanded, they had been at the head of the Food Court for about 5 minutes, trying to decide what they wanted to eat.

"I don't know..." The two others said simultaneously.

"Ugh!" Blake huffed. "Fine! We're going to Orange Julius and Quizno's." Blake decided, eyeing the two girls for protests. When neither one of them said anything the alpha led the way to Orange Julius. Without asking what the other girls wanted, she ordered.

"Three Strawberry Xtremes." Glancing sideways she saw the girls smile, and it was good to know they approved her choice. Blake picked up the smoothies and gave one to each of the girls. At Quizno's they each got a Sonoma Turkey Sammie, and then went and sat down at a table.

"This has been SO much fun." Emma commented after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I know, right? And, have you noticed..." Blake motioned for the girls to huddle. Then, she began whispering. "EVERYONE has been staring at us. We're total head-turners, and our new styles are ahh-mayyzing." Carissa and Blake leaned back, smiling just like they had been the whole time. While shopping, Blake had decided on cute new styles for everyone. For Emma, it was Bermuda shorts and Graphic Tees. Carissa seemed to be in love with shiny things, so metallics and sparkly rhinestones were her thing, usually found in cute accessories. Blake's new personal style was mainly heels and skirts or dresses, which she was very content with because it was fun and girly. As the girls continued to eat in silence, Blake felt stupid, so she stood up. "Rate me." The alpha commanded.

"What?" Carissa questioned, seeming unsure.

"Rate me." The 6th grader repeated. "On a scale from one to ten, one being the worst ten being the best, rate me." She clarified.

"9."

"9.5" Emma and Carissa spoke at the exact same time. Proud for being at least a 9 Blake sat back down and gestured to Carissa to stand up. The girls continued rating each other and eating and drinking their smoothies, when, once again, Lindsey and her clique walked into their territory.

"Look who it is." Blake was first to speak this time. "The Bitch Squad." She held her hand up for high-fives. Lindsey glowered at her.

"Blake, are you five?" The red-head asked.

"No." Blake answered flatly, preparing her next comeback.

"Then what's up with the kindergarten flower pattern?" She asked, glaring straight at Blake's shirt. Kate and Michelle snickered.

"Lindsey, are you a cat?"

"No."

"Then what's up with the copying?" Blake smirked and held up her hand for yet another round of high-fives. Lindsey blew out air through her nostrils. "Now then, we'd prefer to continue looking fabulous, so that means you being gone. I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone stopped staring once you guys showed up." Blake sipped up some of her smoothie.

"Puhh-lease, no one was staring at _you_ in the first place. And the only reason I came over here was just to inform you that you won't come out on top in the end of this." Lindsey spat. Blake smiled.

"You're right, my clique will, because I actually care about them, not just myself." The alpha winked just to annoy Lindsey, and she turned and walked away, followed by Kate and Michelle.

"Niiiiice!" Emma complimented. Blake smiled and pulled out her iPhone. She quickly sent a text to Jarrod to come pick them up.

"Let's go wait out front, ladies." Standing up the clique strut out the doors, pleased to have all the attention on them.  


* * *

As the purple limousine drove through the streets of New York City the girls talked about what happened at the mall.

"Lindsey is so bossy and rude." Carissa commented. "_We_ never would have just gone up to her and insulted her like that." Emma and Blake nodded in agreement.

"I think she's just really insecure, and worried about no longer being on top." Emma put in.

"Yeah, more than likely. She needs to get over herself." Blake rolled her eyes. Just then the divider from the seats the girls were sitting in and the driver's seat rolled down.

"We are at Carissa's house." He informed them.

"Thanks for taking me, Jarrod!" Carissa smiled.

"Wait!" Blake stopped her from getting out of the car. She looked confused. "Jarrod!" Blake said, and he handed her a box wrapped in purple sparkly wrapping paper with a pink bow on it. It was addressed to 'Carissa Modfrey of the NYCC'. "Don't open it until you get inside!" The alpha commanded, glad that she could trust her friend to obey. Carissa nodded and got out, shutting the door behind her. Jarrod pulled out of the driveway and continued on to Emma's house. Emma seemed hurt that she hadn't received a present, but she didn't say anything.

"We're at Emma's!" Jarrod announced, handing back another box wrapped in purple, this time with a blue bow. Blake took the box and gave it to Emma. A smile lit up her whole face.

"Thanks Jarrod, thanks Blake!" Emma said as she shut the door. Blake sighed contently.

"It was very nice of you to think of getting those two girls presents." Jarrod commented as he directed the limousine towards the Antrey's Estate.

"Thank you for picking them up." Blake replied, smiling.

"Sure, sure. Anytime." The driver said. Blake's cell phone dinged just then, and she grabbed her new coach purse to retrieve her cell phone. There was a text, and it was from Jake. Blake's smile widened and she made herself wait a minute before opening it.

**Jake: Hey, I've been texting you all day, and you haven't answered, so I thought I'd try again.**

**Blake: Oh! Hi! Sorry, I was shopping with Carissa and Emma all day; I must not have heard my phone.**

Blake quickly opened the texts from Jake that she had missed. They were just saying hi and asking what she was doing and if she was there.

**Jake: It's alright. You know, it's very nice of you to chauffer those girls around, and just be their friend right away. I know Carissa had it hard before, when she was "friends" with Lindsey.**

**Blake: Thanks :] And yeah, I didn't think it was fair to let her suffer, so I thought I'd just fix the problem ;]**

**Jake: lol. Did I ever mention that I really like your blue highlights? They're very edgy and cool, it shows you're not afraid to be different, and that's good.**

Blake blushed at all the compliments he had just given her in once sentence.

"Blake, we are here." Jarrod announced.

"Thank you, Jarrod!" Blake flung herself out of the car and raced upstairs into her room. There, she flopped down onto her purple covers and replied to Jake.

**Blake: Aw, thank you! Yeah, I love them. I got them just last week, before the first day of school. Did you know my hair was down to my HIPS until then ?!**

**Jake: Oh wow. That's long. I'm sure it brought attention to your hips though ;]**

**Blake: Haha! Puhh-leasee ! I didn't need the hair to bring attention ;]**

**Jake: Nope, you're certainly right about that.**

Blake gasped. Had he been checking out her ass? Or was he just referring to how she had all the attention in general?

**Blake: What's that supposed to mean ?**

**Jake: Well ..... probably what you think it means .... ;]**

**Blake: lol . So is that a good thing ... or a bad thing ??**

Blake was shocked he had _actually_ been checking her out. Butterflies swarmed her stomach, and to try and get rid of them she changed into her pajamas and got under her covers. It had been 2 minutes and he hadn't answered. Blake took a deep breath to calm herself and waited another minute until he finally replied.

**Jake: It's a good thing. You're eyes are very big and beautiful. I like your clothes and the way you smell, and I adore the way you laugh. I like how you don't care if you eat ice cream in front of me, or anyone. And it's cool that you don't mind watching me play soccer. You're just the right size. well... for me at least. Oh, and, just for the record, I'm not a pervert !!! ;]**

Blake felt a swelling near her heart, like the butterflies in her stomach transformed into one big diamond and was set right by her heart. Because that's how she felt, just like a brand new, shiny, gorgeous, diamond. Who just so happened to have a crush that crushed back.

**Blake: Awww ! Thankss xDD**** Buttttt .... I'm not so sure about yu not being a pervert !! haha ;]**

Blake smiled, and couldn't have been more happy right then that she had moved to New York City. Rolling over she continued talking to Jake late into the night.


	6. The New Girl

_Not too much excitement happens here, but I hope you enjoy it(:_  
_Blake's shirt would copy down here. But you can go to and search Tienna Silk Halter top and it should pop up(:_

* * *

_Click, clack, click, clack_. That was the sound of Blake's gold Ralph Lauren heels hitting the floor as she walked down the hall of North Valley Middle School. Her arms were linked through Carissa's and Emma's, and they all looked fab. Blake showed off a Ralph Lauren Tienna Silk Halter Top over white bootcut jeans and gold heels. On her left arm was one gold bangle, and in her right hand was a gold clutch. This outfit made the sixth-grade diva feel royal, and she held her head up high so everyone knew it. As the trio strutted down the middle of the all-girls school hallway they were intercepted by Lindsey and her minions. Blake halted and glared at her new-found rival. Then, she cleared her throat and spoke.  
"You're in our way," was all she said. Lindsey raised an eyebrow.  
"Actually, _you_ are in _our_ way. Move." Blake sighed and unlinked her arms with her friends. Then, she took a step forward so she was nose to nose with Lindsey.  
"We're not going anywhere," she hissed viciously. Lindsey took a step back, and her companions mimicked her.  
"Whatever, we're going to be late to class," was all the other sixth grader could say, then she grabbed her companions and walked quickly around the NYCC. Blake smiled, it made her happy to know that the North Valley Divas were beginning to accept the fact that the NYCC was the top clique now. Spinning around on her heels, the alpha regarded the rest of her clique.  
"Victory is ours, once again. Now, I've been thinking. I want to change our name. The New York City Committee makes me feel like we pick up garbage on the highway. I want to be called, the New York City Queens." Blake smiled her always pearly smile.  
"Omigod! That's fantabulous!" Carissa squealed. Blake rolled her eyes internally, Criss's new favorite word bothered her.  
"Agreed." Emma said.  
"Good. I'll have Jarrod change the rhinestones on the limo." Blake whipped out her iPhone and jotted off a quick text to the driver.  
"Oh! That reminds me! Thanks SO much for the phone!" Emma said instantly.  
"Oh yeah, thanks B, I love it!" Carissa put in. Blake smiled, knowing that they would remember to thank her eventually.  
"No prob. Let's go to class."

* * *

As the girls ate their lunches Blake scrolled through a list she'd made in her phone.  
"Hmm…" She thought out loud. Emma and Carissa both looked up.  
"What?" Carissa asked. Blake sighed and dropped her phone back into her purse.  
"We still need another girl, and I can't decide who. It doesn't seem like anyone is worthy enough." The alpha fretted. She knew Kate and Michelle from the NVD clique weren't options, because they feared Lindsey too much. Amy would have been good, if Blake hadn't seen her pick her nose. All the other girls Blake had thought about just didn't fit. It was hopeless.  
"Well we're getting a new girl. I hear she's supposed to be here today. She might even be in the office right now, so we could always check her out." Carissa suggested. Blake lit up.  
"Perf! Let's go!"

* * *

The principal looked up as the three girls waltzed into the main office.  
"Is there something wrong?" Principal Gale asked. Her face got all wrinkled with concern, and her hands clenched into fists. Blake rolled her eyes, annoyed at how much of worry-wart personality the lady had.  
"No, Ms. G, nothing's wrong." The alpha could literally feel the principal calm down. "I just hear there's a new student, and I thought I'd offer to show her around" Blake flashed her million dollar smile, acting innocent.  
"Why yes! Thank you, Blake. This here is Daphne, she just moved here from Florida." The principal motioned to the only other girl in the room, and she was sitting in a chair.  
"Hey," was all she said. Blake looked her over. She had long, glossy, black hair that she was stroking as if it were a cat, brown almond-shaped eyes, and a clear face. So far, so good. The alpha moved on to look at the outfit this Daphne girl was wearing. The 11-year old could tell that the girl was girly from her glittery eye make-up, and so it was no surprise to see that she was wearing a bright pink shirt, dark-wash skinny jeans, and silver flats. She also wore a long silver heart necklace. Blake grinned to herself, she was perfect.  
"Hi, I'm Blake. This is Carissa and Emma." Daphne offered a shy smile to the three as Blake introduced them. "Well, let's go."  
"Now just hold on!" Principal Gale stopped the girls. "Make sure you show her where all of her classes are, and try not to be intimidating." Blake sighed just nodded her head. Daphne stood up and followed the NYCQ out of the office. Once they had walked down the hallway a little ways Blake stopped and turned around to face the new girl.  
"So, what was your old school like?" She inquired.  
"Uh… it was bigger than this…" Daphne stuttered, caught off guard. Blake smiled reassuringly. "It was a co-ed school, but the girls and the boys hardly ever even mixed." Blake yawned, this was not what she needed to hear.  
"How big of a group of friends did you have?" She demanded.  
"Oh… I don't know, I only I had two close friends. There was never a popular group at my school though." Daphne informed her. Blake glanced at Emma and Carissa, they nodded.  
"Well, there ARE popular cliques at this school. The most popular one is called the New York City Queens, A.K.A. us." The alpha watched Daphne's face, but she didn't seem shocked at all, she seemed like she already knew.  
"So… why did you want to show me around?" The new girl asked.  
"Simple, I want five girls in our clique, and so far there's four. You're the only one I've found worthy of being the fifth. So, what do you say?" Blake started tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for an answer.  
"I'm in!" Daphne grinned happily. "But, where's the other girl?"  
"Oh, Ashelie is going to be here in seventh grade." The alpha reported. "Anyways, our rival clique is the NVD, made up of Lindsey, Kate, and Michelle. Don't talk to them. Also, we have sleepovers every Friday at my place, and I hope you likes boys, because we're settin' you up! Do you have a phone?" Daphne looked like she was concentrating, committing to memory everything her new alpha said.  
"Yeah, I have a phone." Daphne pulled out her Samsung Gloss and gave it to Blake. Blake quickly added herself, Emma, Carissa, and the soccer boys to the contacts.  
"Perf! Let's go show you around." Blake linked arms with Emma and Daphne, and Carissa linked arms with Emma. Then, the NYCQ began to strut down the hall, each girl perfectly in step with the others.


End file.
